<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And He Shall Be a Good Man (just not for her) by FreeArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813921">And He Shall Be a Good Man (just not for her)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive'>FreeArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iZombie (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e13 And He Shall Be a Good Man, F/F, Fade to Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv mourns Levon but can't help the guilt of not truly loving him. Instead, she knows deep down that she fell in love with her roommate years ago. </p><p>{Livton}<br/>{Peyton x Liv}</p><p>[Drive Cleaning '20]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peyton Charles/Liv Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And He Shall Be a Good Man (just not for her)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, another old thing I wrote 😅 i forgot about these two but they're... real cute. Hope you enjoy! (also I'm sorry Ravi! I love him so much, Peyton can have Liv, I'll take him 😘)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she stepped out into the pool area, she was speechless. Liv couldn't believe that they'd done all this for her. These people, they appreciated her, they loved her, they saw that she was really trying to help people. </p><p>That was all she'd ever wanted. To feel as though she had a place in the world. That she was needed. </p><p>She'd found it, solving murders and crimes with Clive that otherwise would go unsolved. But after Fillmore-Graves stepped in, the city changed and she had found it difficult to feel as though she was helping. </p><p>But as Renegade, it was different. She saved lives, people that otherwise would have suffered. She hadn't chosen this power but she would use it for the greater good. </p><p>"You saved lives," Ravi beamed next to her. "You're a hero." </p><p>But that happiness was short lived. They arranged a party, a celebration of her freedom and the fall of Chase Graves. These people were to no longer suffer under his iron hand but to live with Major as the new Commander. It should have been a happy time. They’d never have to deal with him again. </p><p>But someone should have been there by her side. And he wasn't. </p><p>She couldn’t get the memory of Levon’s head being crushed by that anvil while she was powerless to stop it. Chase Graves called it. And everyone just watched. They would have watched her die too if it wasn’t for her friends. Those soldiers, the ones now loyal to Major, they would have watched her die. </p><p>Mama Leone had died and so had Levon. They hadn't cared. They'd murdered them. </p><p>They had the whole motel for the night, meaning that they could go as wild as they liked. At first, she joined in on the celebrations, laughing and joking with her friends. Up into rooms and along the corridors they hung out, drinking and talking. But that slowly changed. It wasn't enough. </p><p>She wasn't happy. </p><p>"Hey, still up to go skinny dipping?" Suki asked, playfully nudging her hip. "I'm sure the pool's clear by now." </p><p>Liv jumped and almost spilled her drink. Suki had drank a lot, a wide grin coming over her usually calm composure. She’d forgotten about her offer. “Oh, um… yeah. I’m in.” </p><p>What the hell? She was drunk and needed to blow off steam. What was a little nudity between friends? It might take her mind of the guilt that settled on her chest, threatening to drag her down. For while she mourned Levon… her heart belonged to another. </p><p>"What about you, Miss Mayor?" Suki leaned over, bearing a grin. "Care for a dip?" </p><p>Peyton blinked once, surprised that Suki addressed her. "Sure. Let's go." </p><p>And Liv tried not to focus on her. </p><p>Suki hooked her arm through Liv’s and pulled her to her feet. She laughed, sound echoing into the darkness. Maybe this would be an opportunity to relax, to blow off some steam with her girl friends. She was wasting her night moping. Levon wouldn’t want it for her. He wanted her to be happy. </p><p>He'd want her to be honest. </p><p>"Ah, ah," Suki said, placing her palm flat against Ravi's chest. "Girls only. And know, I will find out if any of you coped a peek. It won't be good for you." </p><p>Ravi opened and closed his mouth before going for a helpless shrug. "Right. Yeah, no. I understand! Go ahead, get naked with my girlfriend in a pool… see if I care…" </p><p>Peyton laughed, patting his shoulder. "Thank you for being so understanding." </p><p>No one else tried to follow them, much to Liv's delight. As Suki had said, the pool was completely empty, no one around. The lights still glowed along the railings and music pumped in the distance. </p><p>Suki didn't hesitate in stripping off and diving right in. She whooped in delight, threading the water. She'd loosened up considerably with drink in her system, the first time Liv had seen her really like this. </p><p>Peyton went next, chugging the rest of her beer with ease before chucking the can into a nearby bin. Liv had to force herself to look away when her shirt came off. Peyton often made it hard to focus. The splash said it was okay to turn around. </p><p>But then again, the pool didn't hide anything and Liv was only now realising how gay she was. </p><p>"Liv…" Suki called, leaning back to float on the water. "Aren't you coming in? It's <em> real </em> nice…" </p><p>"Okay, fine…" Liv grabbed the hem of her shirt and threw it over her head. "If you really want, I'll take off my clothes." </p><p>"Atta girl," Peyton laughed. "Get in here." </p><p>The night breeze sent chills across her skin but as she slid in, the heated water quickly chased them away. Any embarrassment she might have had vanished. Maybe it was the drink. Maybe she just wanted to be a bit reckless. </p><p>"I'm impressed," Suki commented. "I didn't think this place had it in them…" </p><p>After all, it was a shitty motel. </p><p>Liv threaded the water slowly. But she didn't like it. She didn't like this. Her heart was stupid and annoying and she hated feeling like this. </p><p>Why did her heart betray her like this? She turned in the water and caught sight of her, beautiful and naked in the moonlight. So beautiful… </p><p>"Liv?" </p><p>Liv swam back to the wall, holding onto it. </p><p>"Liv? Hey, look at me." There was a splash and then Peyton was by her side. "Are you okay?" </p><p>Was she okay? What sort of stupid question was that? She wasn't okay. </p><p>But when she looked up to see Peyton's soft stare, kind eyes, supple lips, her heart fluttered and- </p><p>Liv kissed her. </p><p>She surprised even herself with such a daring move. </p><p>Peyton stiffened against her, an arm finding its way between them. For a heartbeat, it seemed like she was going to push her away, to break away. </p><p>But she didn't. </p><p>Peyton melted into the kiss, pulling Liv closer by the waist. The water separated them but then there was skin on skin, hands on skin, lips on skin. </p><p>"Whoa…" she heard Suki say in the background. "I… I guess I'll leave then…" </p><p>Liv heard the splash as she got out, footsteps retreating across the stone until it was just her and Peyton out below the stars. </p><p>"Liv…" Peyton gasped. "What are we doing?" </p><p>Following their instincts. For years she'd known Peyton, seen her blossom from a beautiful young woman into a powerful, gorgeous woman. Neither had dared breathe a word but there was a connection between them. Something that drew them together. </p><p>Neither ever acted on those feelings but they were there. Liv had boyfriend after boyfriend and she loved them. But she hated that while she slept with them, she was dreaming of the woman who slept in the next room. </p><p>"What we want," she breathed. </p><p>And Peyton didn't argue. </p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the sadness but it was desire coursing through her. She wanted Peyton. </p><p>Peyton wanted her. </p><p>Their touches were soft at first, shy and testing. They'd seen each other before but this was a boundary they'd never crossed. It was a new experience but everything she'd ever wanted. </p><p>"In a pool?" Liv gasped. "Not where I imagined our first time?" </p><p>"So you imagined it?" Peyton's breath was heavy on her ear, sending shivers down her spine and down to her core. </p><p>"You… <em> ah </em>, haven't?" </p><p>Peyton kissed below her ear. "Maybe… but the place was never what came up… it was you… the little sounds you'd make as you lay against me…" </p><p>It was shameful what those words were doing to her. </p><p>Shaking, Liv climbed out of the pool, dragging Peyton after her. </p><p>Leaning up, she claimed her lips again. "Let's find an empty room," she breathed. "See what that imagination of yours can do…" </p><p>"Mmhmm," Peyton murmured. "That now, is a very good idea."</p>
<hr/><p>When Peyton woke up, the only thought on her mind was 'how does lesbian sex affect zombies?'. For some reason, that idea had never come up in their zombie research and Liv hadn't even hesitated last night. </p><p>Liv lay against her, always the later sleeper of the two. For a zombie, she sure did sleep a lot. But it gave Peyton time to truly admire her. </p><p>She'd forbidden herself from doing so in the past, convincing herself of feeling she'd didn't have. <em> Not for Liv, </em> she'd thought. <em> For Blaine, for Ravi- </em>For every other man she'd dated. But not Liv. She'd promised herself not Liv. </p><p>But the heart could not be told what to do. So yes, it was Liv. </p><p>"... I can't believe it took this to drive us together," she murmured. </p><p>And how long had it taken them? Years. Years and years of watching and hurting because she could not have and would not ruin their relationship. But just one night could change all of that. </p><p>Liv opened her eyes, blinking sleepily as she stretched. </p><p>"Hey, beautiful," Peyton greeted. </p><p>Liv shot into a sitting position, a hand coming to cutely cover her mouth in disbelief. </p><p>"Oh my-" she gasped. "You-" </p><p>"Yep." </p><p>"And me?" </p><p>"Yep." </p><p>"Did we-" </p><p>"Oh, <em> yeah</em>." </p><p>Liv lay back down, covering her eyes. "I can't believe it. I… we… damn." </p><p>Peyton lay down next to her, shifting to kiss her neck softly. Liv reacted in the cutest way—the tiniest of shivers rolling through her. But then she turned around and caught her mouth with her own. </p><p>And Peyton smiled against her lips. </p><p>"... poor Ravi," Peyton murmured. </p><p>Liv looked at her. "What do you mean?" </p><p>Peyton flushed. "I mean… I can't stay with him anymore. Not after this. I have to break up with him." </p><p>"For me?" </p><p>"I… if you want." Regardless if this was a one time hookup or the start of something more, she'd have to break up with him. She loved him but he just wasn't the one for her. It wasn't going to last. </p><p>Liv looked down. "Levon died yesterday… and here I am realising that I never really loved him." </p><p>"Hey, no, it's okay." Peyton slid her fingers through hers. "Take your time. I can wait." </p><p>Liv stared at the ceiling. "The world is <em> really </em>messed up…" </p><p>Peyton agreed. After everything that happened, it wasn't over. They still had thousands of hungry zombies needing to be fed. </p><p>"But… I do like you. A lot." </p><p>Liv squeezed her hand, the small gesture enough to seal it for Peyton. </p><p>Liv would take time to heal after the death of Levon and she understood that. But now that there was something between them, something that they both felt, she wouldn't run away again. Peyton would wait for her. And Liv would come back. </p><p>They lay in bed together, neither wanting to get up and have to face the morning. And that little nagging question returned. </p><p>"Liv?" </p><p>"Mmhmm…" </p><p>"Am I going to turn into a zombie?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>